SWD: Again?
by Stronger123
Summary: Really? Again? And this time, everything just happens to be mirrored... OC's. Read the SWD series first.
1. Prologue

**Astrid (Elohim) - Dirtsa (Mihole)**

**Bella (Waterfall) - Alleb (llafretaw)**

**Lara - Aral**

**Bart (Impulse) - Trab (Eslupmi)**

**Robin (Tim) - Nibor (Mit)**

**Batgirl (Babs) - Lrigtab (Sbab) **

**Quanta (Kineses) - Atnauq (Sesenik)**

**Beast Boy (Gar) - Tsaeb Yob (Rag)**

**Wonder Girl (Cassie) - Rednow Lrig (Eissac)**

**Bumblebee (Karen) - Eebelbmub (Nerak)**

**Lagoon Boy (L'Gann) - Noogal Yob (Nnag'l)**

**Guardian (Mal) - Naidraug (Lam)**

**Nightwing (Dick) - Gniwthgin (Kcid)**

**Superboy (Connor) - Yobrepus (Ronnoc)**

**Miss Martian (M'Gann) - Ssim Naitram (Nnag'M)**

**Artemis - Simetra**

**Kid Flash (Wally) - Dik Hsalf (Yllaw)**

**Blue Beetle (Jaime) - Eulb Elteeb (Emiaj**

**Shifter (Grace) - Retfihs (Ecarg)**

**Arsenal (Roy) - Lanesra (Yor)**

**Red Arrow (Roy) - Der Worra (Yor)**

**Sunset (Lydia) - Tesnus (Aidyl)**

**Anwel (Anna) - Lewna (Anna...)**

**Zatanna - Annataz**

**Rocket (Raquel) - Tekcor (Leuqar)**

**Batman (Bruce) - Namtab (Ecurb)**

**Hello and welcome to the first chapter of the final instalment of the SWD series! Thank you for sticking with me, through my bad writing days and my lazy ones where I only write 100 word chapters...**

**Anyway, disclaimer see chapter one of Sorry! Wrong Dimension! Because I'm too lazy to write it out. Also, that cheat sheet up there, will be there all the time to help label who everyone is. And final thing, there is a story up called SWD: Girls, and you basically ask the girls questions. Just an idea, if I don't get enough support I'll cancel it.**

* * *

"Again?" Bart complained as they flickered into existence. They all looked around at each other and the environment. It was seemingly a mirror image of Mount Justice, with everything that was normally on the right now on the left.

Lara started laughing, knowing exactly where they were, but cut herself off when she started choking on air. Quanta rolled her eyes.

"Oh golly, where are we all?" Bella stood up, her posture perfect.

"Bella, are you ok?" Batgirl asked, walking over.

"Never better," she smiled.

"Noted," Gar said, slowly.

"Anyone know where we are?" Robin asked. Lara snickered, and he amended his statement. "And are willing to tell us?"

"Well," Nightwings voice echoed around the cave. "You're in a mirrored dimension."

"So everything's opposite?" Karen asked, mentally wondering how that was possible. She shrugged it off. Since the girls had arrived, she'd opened her mind up to the possibility of hundreds of dimensions.

"And everyone," Nightwing appeared from a nearby shadow. He wore a blue body suit with a black bird, a white domino mask with black lenses, and a crooked smile the wrong way round from their dimensions Nightwing.

"My name," he started, "is Gniwthgin. The opposite of your heroes personality. I'm guessing his name is Nightwing? That's mine, but the letters are backwards." He wandered over to where L'Gann was slouching, saying the word Nightwing as though it was foreign. It probably was.

"Nnag'l or L'gann?" His tongue twisted over the name.

"L'Gann," fish boy arched an eyebrow.

"Good," Gniwthgin practically purred, his gloved hand easily knocking L'Gann out, and he fell to the floor.

"You may be the heroes," he started, "but here, we're the villains."

The group walked backwards.

"Let them go," Gniwthgin said to no one in particular, yet a door opened beside the lost heroes. "Have fun," he smirked, before walking off.

They ran. They ran for miles on end, everything they saw was something about to grab them.

"So," Astrid gasped. She never did enjoy running. "We're stuck in a mirror dimension, where we are the villains, civilization is pretty much destroyed, and everyone has strange names such as 'Gniwthgin'. Oh, and we left Lara at the mountain."

The group shared a look, before they all started laughing. Nothing like a threat if looming death to make people realise what they have, is there? They didn't know what they had, and now, it was gone.

They weren't really laughing, just hiding the tears, the fear, the pain.

But they were heroes. And they would get through this.


	2. Mirror

**_Astrid (Elohim) - Dirtsa (Mihole)_**

**_Bella (Waterfall) - Alleb (llafretaw)_**

**_Lara - Aral_**

**_Bart (Impulse) - Trab (Eslupmi)_**

**_Robin (Tim) - Nibor (Mit)_**

**_Batgirl (Babs) - Lrigtab (Sbab) _**

**_Quanta (Kineses) - Atnauq (Sesenik)_**

**_Beast Boy (Gar) - Tsaeb Yob (Rag)_**

**_Wonder Girl (Cassie) - Rednow Lrig (Eissac)_**

**_Bumblebee (Karen) - Eebelbmub (Nerak)_**

**_Lagoon Boy (L'Gann) - Noogal Yob (Nnag'l)_**

**_Guardian (Mal) - Naidraug (Lam)_**

**_Nightwing (Dick) - Gniwthgin (Kcid)_**

**_Superboy (Connor) - Yobrepus (Ronnoc)_**

**_Miss Martian (M'Gann) - Ssim Naitram (Nnag'M)_**

**_Artemis - Simetra_**

**_Kid Flash (Wally) - Dik Hsalf (Yllaw)_**

**_Blue Beetle (Jaime) - Eulb Elteeb (Emiaj_**

**_Shifter (Grace) - Retfihs (Ecarg)_**

**_Arsenal (Roy) - Lanesra (Yor)_**

**_Red Arrow (Roy) - Der Worra (Yor)_**

**_Sunset (Lydia) - Tesnus (Aidyl)_**

**_Anwel (Anna) - Lewna (Anna...)_**

**_Zatanna - Annataz_**

**_Rocket (Raquel) - Tekcor (Leuqar)_**

**_Batman (Bruce) - Namtab (Ecurb)_**

**Disclaimer see chapter one, and thank you for all of the reviews! And yes I know I'm late, I just kinda, forgot?**

* * *

It was strange, to say the least. I mean, mirror dimension. Everything is opposite yet a pretty accurate description of what life really is. And it's scary, something the human mind can't comprehend. It's like in school, and the teacher asks you to list the similarities and differences between two things.

But between Earth-16 and what the heroes had named 61-Htrae (pronounced het-ray), the mirror dimension, there weren't many at all.

"Bella, I'm just checking you for a concussion, ok?" Batgirl tried to hold Waterfall by the shoulders as she looked into the water benders eyes.

"So?" Bart asked, vibrating in nervousness as he sat beside his girlfriend.

"She has a concussion, and that's why she's mentally in the 1940s. She needs lots of rest, but we can't get that here," Batgirl shook her head, and looked up to where Astrid was flying, acting as look out.

"Anything?" Robin called, as Elohim came in to land, retracting her wings into her back.

"Everything's pretty much destroyed, not many signs of human life around at all. The buildings have collapsed, and there's a lot of, urm, either rust or dried blood. No sign of L'Gann," Astrid rested her head on Tim's shoulder.

The entire group sighed, and turned to watch a small army of ants walk across their shoes.

* * *

"They just flipping disappeared!" Lydia stalked up and down Mount Justice, the remaining members of the team wisely getting out of the way.

"Yeah! My sister had a stupid transport bomb or whatever put in her shoulder. That stuff only happens in sci-fi books and really bad fanfiction," Anna leant against the wall, arms crossed over her chest.

"We've tried to track it, but it's nothing I've ever seen," Nightwings fingers paused in their journey across the keyboard.

"Oh?" Grace prompted, when Nightwing didn't say another word.

"It just keeps leading us to the nearest mirror."


	3. Follow the Leader

_**Astrid (Elohim) - Dirtsa (Mihole)**_

_**Bella (Waterfall) - Alleb (llafretaw)**_

_**Lara - Aral**_

_**Bart (Impulse) - Trab (Eslupmi)**_

_**Robin (Tim) - Nibor (Mit)**_

_**Batgirl (Babs) - Lrigtab (Sbab) **_

_**Quanta (Kineses) - Atnauq (Sesenik)**_

_**Beast Boy (Gar) - Tsaeb Yob (Rag)**_

_**Wonder Girl (Cassie) - Rednow Lrig (Eissac)**_

_**Bumblebee (Karen) - Eebelbmub (Nerak)**_

_**Lagoon Boy (L'Gann) - Noogal Yob (Nnag'l)**_

_**Guardian (Mal) - Naidraug (Lam)**_

_**Nightwing (Dick) - Gniwthgin (Kcid)**_

_**Superboy (Connor) - Yobrepus (Ronnoc)**_

_**Miss Martian (M'Gann) - Ssim Naitram (Nnag'M)**_

_**Artemis - Simetra**_

_**Kid Flash (Wally) - Dik Hsalf (Yllaw)**_

_**Blue Beetle (Jaime) - Eulb Elteeb (Emiaj**_

_**Shifter (Grace) - Retfihs (Ecarg)**_

_**Arsenal (Roy) - Lanesra (Yor)**_

_**Red Arrow (Roy) - Der Worra (Yor)**_

_**Sunset (Lydia) - Tesnus (Aidyl)**_

_**Anwel (Anna) - Lewna (Anna...)**_

_**Zatanna - Annataz**_

_**Rocket (Raquel) - Tekcor (Leuqar)**_

_**Batman (Bruce) - Namtab (Ecurb)**_

_**Batcave - Evactab**_

_**Resistance - Ecnatsiser**_

_**The Joker - Eht Rekoj**_

**_Mount Justice - Tnuom Ecitsuj_**

**Disclaimer see chapter one, and thank you for all of the reviews! Plus, you're gonna need the cheat sheet up there this chapter, or just read the names backwards**.

* * *

"Kcid, you need to relax," Sbab leant over and watched her friends blue eyes flicker over the screen of the laptop.

"No. We have other worldly us, heroes, loose in our world," Gniwthgin tugged on his dark hair.

Sbab sighed, sitting down in front of him in the Evactab, looking at him with the deep blue eyes he had come to know. "You let them go. And we still have, what's his name again? L'Gann. That's horrible to say," Sbab shuddered.

"Yeah well, I'd be called Dick, or Nightwing, and you'd be Babs, or Batgirl," Kcid furrowed his eyebrows. He had made a written list of the team and what he assumed would be their mirrored names. It wasn't too difficult. After all, you just had to write the letters in the opposite order. If you had any trouble, you read the name backwards.

"What if the Ecnatsiser finds them?" Mit, who had paused in his training as Nibor, spoke out loud.

"Well. It's about time we wiped them out anyway. And we may as well take over, urm, Earth-16 while we're at it," Kcid shrugged.

"Send Alleb. They'll trust her. Her mirror opposite seemed popular in the video footage," Sbab shrugged.

"She's likely to spill something though. We don't want them knowing who we are just yet, the ones not in this dimension, I mean," Kcid shook his head.

"Dirtsa?"

"No," Mit shook his head, "I'm not putting her in danger."

"Touchy," Sbab murmured. "We'll stick with Alleb. I think, if she's the same way as Bella, that they'll trust her without a second thought."

"Yes," Nightwing nodded, pressing a button on his comm.

"Llafretaw, meet in 5 in Tnuom Ecitsuj. Civilian clothing. We need to send a message."

"Sure thing boss," came the response.

"Eissac is seriously rubbing off on her."

* * *

Lydia placed her toothbrush down after her regular morning routine, zoning off in thought of her missing friends.

Family, she corrected herself, they're family now.

"Urm, Lydia?" Lydia looked up, shocked, for there, in the mirror, was her little sister.

Lydia screamed.

"Calm down!" Mirror Bella shouted. "My name is Alleb. I am the mirror version of your sister."

Lydia paused, and slowly climbed to her feet from her position of the floor.

"Lydia? Lyd, are you alright?" Banging on her door could be heard, Nightwing getting slightly more worried for every second that passed by.

"I have a message. Follow the signal," Allebs figure wavered, the filtered out like a hologram disconnecting.

"Lydia," Nightwing burst in, spying his girlfriend staring shell shocked into the mirror. "What's the matter?"

"Bella, or at least, her mirror image. She called herself Alleb. She said, "Follow the signal"."


	4. Day 3

**Astrid (Elohim) - Dirtsa (Mihole)**

**Bella (Waterfall) - Alleb (llafretaw)**

**Lara - Aral**

**Bart (Impulse) - Trab (Eslupmi)**

**Robin (Tim) - Nibor (Mit)**

**Batgirl (Babs) - Lrigtab (Sbab) **

**Quanta (Kineses) - Atnauq (Sesenik)**

**Beast Boy (Gar) - Tsaeb Yob (Rag)**

**Wonder Girl (Cassie) - Rednow Lrig (Eissac)**

**Bumblebee (Karen) - Eebelbmub (Nerak)**

**Lagoon Boy (L'Gann) - Noogal Yob (Nnag'l)**

**Guardian (Mal) - Naidraug (Lam)**

**Nightwing (Dick) - Gniwthgin (Kcid)**

**Superboy (Connor) - Yobrepus (Ronnoc)**

**Miss Martian (M'Gann) - Ssim Naitram (Nnag'M)**

**Artemis - Simetra**

**Kid Flash (Wally) - Dik Hsalf (Yllaw)**

**Blue Beetle (Jaime) - Eulb Elteeb (Emiaj**

**Shifter (Grace) - Retfihs (Ecarg)**

**Arsenal (Roy) - Lanesra (Yor)**

**Red Arrow (Roy) - Der Worra (Yor)**

**Sunset (Lydia) - Tesnus (Aidyl)**

**Anwel (Anna) - Lewna (Anna...)**

**Zatanna - Annataz**

**Rocket (Raquel) - Tekcor (Leuqar)**

**Batman (Bruce) - Namtab (Ecurb)**

**Batcave - Evactab**

**Resistance - Ecnatsiser**

**The Joker - Eht Rekoj**

**Mount Justice - Tnuom Ecitsuj**

**Htrae-61 - Earth-16**

**Disclaimer see chapter one, and thank you for all of the reviews! Sorry I'm late, I've had a pastry cold and still do, but I had a flash of inspiration in the middle of my geography homework :)**

* * *

_Dear Diary_, Astrid paused, then scribbled out the words. Too cliche. She had decided to keep a diary, of sorts, of their time here in Htrae-61.

She always knew mirrors were evil, making you look worse than you actually were and creating monsters in the shadows over your shoulder.

_Day 3, Astrid._ Astrid smiled. Yes, that was it.

_Welcome to the madhouse. Literally. The Joker would be right at home here. I have been commissioned, so to speak, to write a log of our time here. Or at least the first chapter. I hope it doesn't give you nightmares._

_We all have more than our fair share of those in this life._

Astrid glanced over her still injured shoulder, where the transporter had been implanted, to see her friends planning strategies quietly over a drawing in the dirt. She frowned. If it wasn't for her, none of them would be in this mess. They may not say it aloud, but she suspected they blamed her. She turned back to her pen and paper, biting her lip.

_Nothing seems to have changed. No sign of life other than the occasional sweep of mirrored us. Happy Harbour is in ruins. No more Harbour, and definitely no more Happy. We're not sure about the major cities just yet. We sent Bart and Gar out to check on a few of the closest ones a couple of hours ago. They have not returned._

_I'm worried about Gar. I think he's missing Grace. I think Grace misses him. Bellas concussion hasn't subsided, and probably won't unless she receives more medical help than Batgirl can give. She still seems like a Victorian, with all her thou's and thy's. _

_Robin seems distracted of late. Nightwings always been a big brother, a leader, a role model for him. And now they're separated, with no way of knowing if they'll see each other again._

_I never thought I'd say this, but I wish we'd never left our parents, our dimension, to come to Earth - 16. Sure, I met Robin, but if we'd never arrived nothing like this would have happened. He'd find a nice girl, Cassie, perhaps, fall in love, get married, and live in a suburban house with two kids, a boy and a girl, each with his eyes and her hair, his brains and her powers_.

Astrid sobbed, blinking back tears, as she shot a covert glance around her to make sure no one had heard. She was lucky. No one had.

They'd make a power couple, no doubt. Better than what we are anyway. What is it we do? One of us gets injured, kidnapped, placed in a coma, looses her memories, transported to other dimensions, lost, and then he has to come looking for me.

It isn't fair to him.

She tipped her head forward, letting her dirty strands of brunette hair fall in front of her face. Would she do it? Did she have the guts? She was no heroine, like Éowyn from LOTR or Hermione Granger from Harry Potter. She was Bella from Twilight. She hated it.

At least Tim didn't sparkle.

_More updates when Bart and Gar return._

_Stay safe._

Astrid slipped her pen and paper into her pocket, walking over to the little stream they had been using for water. Looking down, she was shocked to see herself. Her green eyes were rimmed with red, her brown hair scraggly and greasy, her face covered with dirt.

She splashed the ice cold water on her skin, over her head, her face, her arms. Looking back down into the river she attempted to smile at herself.

Even the little fish swimming by were not impressed by her efforts.


	5. Signal

**Astrid (Elohim) - Dirtsa (Mihole)**

**Bella (Waterfall) - Alleb (llafretaw)**

**Lara - Aral**

**Bart (Impulse) - Trab (Eslupmi)**

**Robin (Tim) - Nibor (Mit)**

**Batgirl (Babs) - Lrigtab (Sbab) **

**Quanta (Kineses) - Atnauq (Sesenik)**

**Beast Boy (Gar) - Tsaeb Yob (Rag)**

**Wonder Girl (Cassie) - Rednow Lrig (Eissac)**

**Bumblebee (Karen) - Eebelbmub (Nerak)**

**Lagoon Boy (L'Gann) - Noogal Yob (Nnag'l)**

**Guardian (Mal) - Naidraug (Lam)**

**Nightwing (Dick) - Gniwthgin (Kcid)**

**Superboy (Connor) - Yobrepus (Ronnoc)**

**Miss Martian (M'Gann) - Ssim Naitram (Nnag'M)**

**Artemis - Simetra**

**Kid Flash (Wally) - Dik Hsalf (Yllaw)**

**Blue Beetle (Jaime) - Eulb Elteeb (Emiaj**

**Shifter (Grace) - Retfihs (Ecarg)**

**Arsenal (Roy) - Lanesra (Yor)**

**Red Arrow (Roy) - Der Worra (Yor)**

**Sunset (Lydia) - Tesnus (Aidyl)**

**Anwel (Anna) - Lewna (Anna...)**

**Zatanna - Annataz**

**Rocket (Raquel) - Tekcor (Leuqar)**

**Batman (Bruce) - Namtab (Ecurb)**

**Batcave - Evactab**

**Resistance - Ecnatsiser**

**The Joker - Eht Rekoj**

**Mount Justice - Tnuom Ecitsuj**

**Htrae-61 - Earth-16**

**I'm sorry for being late, but I've had absolutely no muse for this story recently. The outcome of my muse leaving the country was that ****_Sunset22_**** wrote this entire chapter! So, disclaimer see chapter one, and thanks for sticking with me**.

* * *

Lydia stood in the main room with the team, tapping her foot and sighing deeply as Nightwing studied the monitor screens with the eyes of all the team on him.

"Anything?" Anna asked from the floor.  
"Nope, sorry,"  
"What on Earth 16? This is so flipping annoying. I just want my family back," Lydia broke down on the spot. Before she could sink to the floor, Nightwing pulled her into a hug and let her cry into his shoulder. On the floor Anna was being comforted by Connor but Grace was left with no one to comfort her. Noticing this Lydia beckoned Anna towards Grace and they both went and pulled grace up from where she sat.

"We'll get them back you know? Maybe not as soon as we want, but soon," Lydia said pulling grace into hug with Anna as well.  
"If we stick together we will get through this, don't worry. Gar will be back soon,"  
"Thanks guys, I think I'm gonna go in my room for a while. Movie night tonight?"  
"Sure,"

Releasing the younger girl to go back to their room Anna and Lydia dried their eyes and went off to do their own things. Anna going to the library, Lydia to the monitors. Superboy ran off after Anna while Nightwing walked up behind Lydia and gave her a comforting rub on the back before copying her actions and continuing to look for the signal.

* * *

"Right, I was thinking, what if we tried to find the shadows or even the light? Maybe they could help,"  
"Are you insane Robin these people have been our enemies for as long as we have known," Astrid put her hands on her hips ready to stare at Robin till he cracked and agreed with her.  
"Yes but he has a point, if our friends are the villains in this dimension, if our counter parts are the villains then surely our villains would be this dimensions heroes," Batgirl stated.  
"Look Astrid, I know how you feel all of us do, we are trying everything we can. To get. Back. Home. Until we figure a way to do that we have to stick together. This is harder on some people than others maybe others that actually have their best friend with them," Tim then walked forward and whispered in Astrid's ear. "Think about Gar,"

Shaking her head slightly Astrid huffed and turned away, while the others discussed their plan of action for finding the Shadows or as they are known here the Swodahs.

"Astrid, darling. You seem awfully upset. Is there anything I can do that will put you in a position of happiness?"  
"No Bella, there is nothing you can do, just leave me alone. Go talk to Gar he needs comfort more than I do,"  
"Oh I see. I shall go see what I can do for Garfield," Bella walked away her back perfectly straight, her eyes set with determination. What had that concussion done to her?

* * *

The older members of the maet and some of the Ecitsuj Eugael all sat in the meeting room on the Rewothctaw discussing what they were going to do about the resistance and the people from the mirror dimension. The people gathered were Rednow Namow, Namtab, Neerg Worra, Namrepus, Hsalf, Naitram Retnuhnam, Tesnus, Gniwthgin, Yobrepus, Ssim Naitram and Lrigtab.

"Right, so now we have figured out what our signal is going to be and when we are going to set it off when they least expect or when they are most agitated we need to work out the issue of these intruders to our world," Namrepus said.  
"We could always call in Simetra and Yllaw. By now they must know the old connections Simetra used to have with those pathetic Swodahs or Artemis and the Shadows for them," Neerg Worra suggested.  
"That's clever, convince them that they went back to that horrid good side before they can actually find the Ecnatsiser," Tesnus replied.  
"So it's settled we call in Simetra and Yllaw to get those stupid heroes back to us, there isn't much more we can do with that horrible L'gann person we captured. We have asked him everything we possibly can which is annoying," Namtab stated. "Meeting dismissed,"

As the Eugael left the room the remainder of the group stayed in the room. Thinking back on the events of the past couple of days. All of a sudden Yobrepus started to laugh. When everyone else shot him looks of confusion he explained himself.  
"It's funny, because those suckers aren't going to know what has hit them, when we come along," With a chorus of oh's the group left the Rewothctaw, with Tesnus on Gniwthgin back because she couldn't support herself, while all the others leaned on each and went on their way to tell their team the good news.

* * *

Back at the cave, the girls were chilling in Lydia's room while Nightwing sat with a cup of coffee at the monitors scouring them for a signal. For anything that could be thought of as a signal when a beeping noise went off. Looking round to the left he saw a flashing red light.

"Lydia! Anna! Grace! Team!" Nightwing ran through the hallway and banged on Lydia's door. The door swung open and Lydia was standing in the doorway looking at him while he caught his breath after his sprint.  
"We got something."


End file.
